Denial
by xZeldie
Summary: [Modern AU] Flower Fortunes, the best flower shop around. Home to all different types and colours of flowers. And maybe a little love. Sumia's head over heels for Chrom, the boy who comes every day, timed on a clock. But, could Sumia's best friend come and pick her up before Chrom changes his mind?


**A/N:** Hello there! Thanks for deciding to read this story! I'm just getting over a long stretch of writer's block, so this story probably isn't as good as it could be. Hopefully I'll start getting my inspiration back throughout this story!

Anyway, onto the actual story!

* * *

Sumia smiled as she looked at the flowers circling her. They were all different colours, blue, pink, yellow, anything colour you could think of.

This was the life she always wanted.

She rushed over to the counter as she heard the bell above the door ring, signifying someone had arrived.

"Welcome to Flower Fortunes!" she smiled and rested her hands on the countertop. She tensed when she saw the customers face.

It was Chrom. He was a regular around here. He came almost every day around the same time. How could someone need so many flowers? Though, in the times he came, he always provided great conversation and company.

"Hello Sumia." he grinned and walked over to the bouquets in the corner, eyeing a blue and pink rose mix she had arranged this morning. She wondered why he was buying them.

 _Sumia you idiot!_ She thought to herself. _He's obviously buying them for a date!_

She silently hoped he wasn't. She had to admit, in all the times he came, she had started to develop a small crush on him.

He was a handsome man, someone any girl would be proud to claim as their boyfriend.

"Soooo," she started. "How was work today?"

He sighed and smiled with that cocky smile she loved. "Tiring."

"I imagine it must be." she laughed. He picked up the bouquet and started his making his way over to the desk.

"Oh, it is." He laughed and placed his item on the counter, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "Though, it can have its fun day's."

She smiled and took the cash from his extended hand. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the occasion?" she glanced at the bouquet and then moved to his royal blue eyes.

"Oh, just a little something for a friend." she nodded and placed the cash in the register, pulling out his change and holding it out for him to take. He placed his hand below hers and she dropped it into his palm. He picked up his item and nodded.

"Have a nice day, Sumia." he smiled and started making his way out. She waved and returned the phrase.

She sighed and rested her head on the counter as the door clicked shut. She was too in love for her own good.

* * *

Chrom sighed as he stared at the bouquet in his hands. She was the love of his life, he was sure of it. The bouquet perfectly showed their love together, or what would be their love if she accepted his gift.

He built up the courage, and knocked on her apartment door. In less than a minute, a girl with pink hair peered open the door. "C-Chrom!" she smiled and opened the door to let him in. "W-what brings you here?"

He held the bouquet behind his back and tried to hide it as much as he could. "Well, Olivia. You see, I came to invite you on a… date" he pulled out the bouquet and she gasped.

"U-um…" she brought her hand to her mouth and looked around, seemingly uncomfortable. "Chrom, I-I'm sorry. I can't accept this." she mumbled. His face dropped, though he tried his hardest to not show it.

"It's okay, Olivia. I understand." he nodded and walked out her door. He could hear her weak attempts at saying sorry, but kept walking anyway.

* * *

Really?!

She was truly the _worst_ person to run a flower shop.

"They've all wilted…" she commented to herself. Her palm made contact with her face as repeated. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

She sighed and picked the few that weren't dead and arranged them into a crappy bouquet. She didn't have the motivation to do anything more today.

It had been a week since she last saw Chrom. He was such a regular that it was... strange for a whole week. She hoped he was alright. She never thought of that something could happen to him, and she'd never know.

Because she was a flower shop owner, nothing more.

She wrapped the arrangement in a bright pink wrapping and put it in the display area. She moved to flip the CLOSED sign to OPEN, and noticed a familiar face outside.

He watched as the sign flipped and made his way in the second they did. She scurried back to the desk and said her famous line as the white-haired boy walked in.

"Hey Sumia!" He smiled, as he usually did, and walked straight towards the counter. She had never once seen him without a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hello, Henry." She moved from behind the counter to give him a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?"

"Great!"

"That's nice to hear." she gave him a smile before she moved to greet the mother and child walking into the store.

"Welcome to Flower Fortunes!" she looked down at the young boy, who was waving at her. She smiled at him and he simply laughed in return. The pair moved towards the bouquet section and the lady started searching through them.

Sumia's eyes stayed looked on her. She was a very beautiful lady, even if she did look a bit young. Her messy blonde hair was tied into ponytails and her baby blue eyes were fixated on the bouquets. She moved to pick up the one she had arranged this morning, but stopped to look at her infant, who had being tugging at her hand for the last minute.

She always wondered what it would be like to have a child. Her thoughts often drifted to names she would give them. She always found herself loving the name 'Cynthia'. It sounded light and cheery, like she hoped her child would be.

She rushed back to the counter, almost knocking Henry down in the midst, as she went to ring the woman up. She smiled and waved as the couple walked out of the store soon after they payed.

Henry rested his arm on the counter. "That's Exalt's sister. Did you know that?"

"Exalt?" she scoffed, counting through the money in the cash register. "I don't even know who that is."

"Don't lie!" he laughed. "Chrom, you know? The guy you've been madly in love with since high school?"

"Shut up!" she blushed. "How did you even know?!"

"It's obvious, really obvious."

She turned and closed up the register, trying to hide the blush that was slowly growing on her cheeks. Henry was her best friend, but she was still surprised when he knew her secrets. She probably told him at some point, but she just didn't remember it. "Is it really?"

He started to nod but turned to see who was approaching as the bell above the door ringed. Henry smirked and whispered: "speak of the devil."

"Welcome to Flower Fortunes!" she tilted her head and smiled. Henry gave her a sly look and she just simply stood behind the counter and watched the blue-haired boy make his way around the shop. He eventually just picked up a single red rose and made his way to the counter. Henry moved to make room for him and nodded at the man as he placed his item on the counter.

Chrom gave Sumia a half-smile, it was a smile, but it clearly showed there was something wrong. Sumia smiled and moved to take his money and place it in the register. "Chrom, how have you been?" she questioned. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well. I've been very busy of late though. Very tired." he laughed. She nodded and held out his change. He took it and grabbed his single rose. He glanced at Henry and started to walk out of the shop.

"Oh!" she waved to his retreating figure. "Bye Chrom!"

Henry watched as he walked out the door. His eyes seemed to carry a hint of sadness when he looked at him. Sumia looked at him with concern.

"Is something wrong, Henry?" His smile had fallen, which was extremely rare in Henry's case. His look shot from the door to the rose display to her. His smile came back as strong as ever.

"Nope! I'm right as rain!" He laughed his signature laugh.

"Alright…" she couldn't say she believed him, but she couldn't say he didn't do this all the time. It was as normal as Henry ever got.

He glanced at his watch and his eyes light up in surprise. "I'm gonna late for work!" he smiled and saluted Sumia as he turned to walk out the door. "See you later, Sumi." he laughed as he walked out the door, the bell dinging over his head.

She sighed as she was left alone in the store.


End file.
